The Blind Assassin
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Naruto was blinded at a young age. But with the help of several ancient techniques, he will tae the ninja world by storm. Beware Naruto the Blind Assassin
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

Please Review

*Story start*

*Naruto's first Birthday*

"Hokage-sama! Someone has snuck into Naruto's room!" An Anbu told him

"WHO was it!?" Hiruzen demanded.

"We are currently looking for who did it. But..." the Anbu trailed off

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked him.

"Sir... Naruto Uzumaki has been blinded." The Anbu told him'

*Six years later*

"Theres the demon! Get him!" A mob yelled as Naruto was forced to stumble through the massive forrest.

"Why do you chase me?" Naruto asked them as hey cornered him

"Because your a demon, now DIE!" A villager yelled as they threw Kunai at him, but the ground gave out.

"Do you think that it survived?" a villager asked

"That hole must be at least 100 metres deep. Not even the demon could survive that." Another villager stated as they all left the hole.

*Naruto*

"Ow! What happened to me?" Naruto asked as he stumbled through the cave.

 _"Come to me little one. All will be answered." An elderly voice told him as Naruto headed to the sound._

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

 _"My name is Altair Ibn La Ahad." the elderly voice told him_

"Altair? Who are you?" Naruto asked him as he smashed into a cave wall.

 _"Me? I am merely a ghost from long past, my descendant." Altair told him_

"Descendant? Does that mean your my Ojii-san?" Naruto asked him

 _"Yes... I guess you can say that. I do not know your name young one."_ _Altair told him_

"Oh, my names Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the first blind ninja." Naruto cheered as Altair grinned.

 _"Well young Naruto, do you wish to know about your history?" Altair asked him_

"Sure. what can you tell me?" Naruto asked him

 _"Sure. Long ago, a race known as the Isu or Otsutsuki as you_ _call them appeared. This race saw a species known as monkeys, and decided to use them to help build their civilization. So they decided to use an po_ _werful relic known as the tree._

 _A fruit from the tree produced a feeling that could manipulate these monkeys, the Apple of Eden. Eventually these monkeys evolved and became known as humans and rebelled against the eagle. thousands of years passed and they developed a complex culture._

 _Though descendants from the Isu race strove to prevent the humans from abusing the fruit like one of their ancestors did, some humans known as templars tried to control their fellow humans._

 _I was born roughly on the eleventh day of the first month 1165 years after the beginning of the Common era. During this time, the Isu descendants formed an organization known as the Assassin Brotherhood. Thy were granted a power known as the Eagle vision._

 _The Brotherhood strove to prevent people from abusing the relics. Eventually humanity fell then re-arose in the Four nations. The Isu descendants continued to survive and founded Elemental bending._

 _During this time, a powerful entity was created, the avatar. A being that could manipulate every element, and sought to bring peace to the world. After various reincarnations, the avatar was allowed to move to the 'Pure World'._

 _Eventually, the last Pure Isu awoke from her slumber and gave birth to her children. She went by Kaguya, and she consumed the Apple of Eden. Eventually the tree gained sentience and you know the story of the Sage of Six paths." Altair finished as Naruto nodded_

"Yeah, the sage defeated Kaguya and seal the Juubi with the help of his brother. Then in the process, became the first Jinchūriki. What does that have to do with me though?" Naruto asked him as he adjusted his blindfolds.

 _"That's_ _because, you are chosen to become the next assassin leader." Altair told him, as Naruto's eyes widened behind his blinds._

"Realy?! But how am I going to be an assassin? They are skilled in long range killing, and quick get aways. I can barely throw a rock without missing my target." Naruto asked him

 _"Simple. I am going to teach you a technique created by Toph Bei Fong. It uses the ground to sense impacts to act as a radar. Then, I'm going to active your Eagle vision to train you in the way of the assassin." Altair stated as Naruto began to cheer_

"Awesome, when do we start?" Naruto asked him

 _"Right now! You will be doing 100 push-ups. 100 sit ups. 100 Squats, and 10k running every day. Repeat every day for five years with no air conditioning!" Altair told him while Naruto looked confused?  
_ "What are you talking about Altair-san? I get the feeling that your are either making a reference that I don't get, or your being genuine." Naruto told him

 _"I'm being serious. There was once a man called Saitama, who was ranked a C/B -rank hero. He did this training every day. He became so powerful, he could get no thrill from a fight. He became known as One Punch Man!" Altair told him as Naruto gasped._

"If he can become that strong, then I will surpass him!" Naruto cheered as Altair chuckled.

 _"Ok soon as you are finished with your daily training, I will teach you the ways of the ancient." Altair told him as Naruto began to do his intense crunches._

"Altair-sama, how are you going to activate my eagle vision? I've been blind since I can remember." Naruto told him as Altair chuckled.

 _"Simple. The Eagle Vision lies dormant in your DNA. While you may never restore your vision back to your original state, your Eagle Vision would deal with your blindness. Though it will be active indefinitely, and you have crimson vertical eyes." Altair warned him._

"Thats ok. Once I learn Toph's technique, I wont need my vision." Naruto told him as he started his squats.

 _"Good. Now after we finish our daily training, you will go topside and_ _moniter the villagers. You will practice getting into and out of dangerous areas." Altair told him as he nodded_

*end*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

Please Review

*Story start*

*Twelve years after Kyuubi attack*  
"Hokage-sama!" An Anbu announced as they appeared in his office.

"What is it Anbu-san?" Hiruzen asked him.

"We have a figure flying towards the village, over the walls." an anbu announced as Hiruzen got to his feet.

"Do have visuals on who it was on it?" He asked as they headed to the village walls.

"No. But it appears that someone was hanging from the bottom of a gigantic Eagle." The Anbu announced as they saw the Eagle approach the centre of the village.

"Hokage-sama, a figure has just dropped into the village centre. They have a burnt red, long sleeve robe and a hood that hides their face." Another Anbu announced as Hiruzen headed to the centre, accompanied by a squad of Anbu.

"Neko, I want you to find who that is. Saru, I want you to secure the area around them. I'm going to try and meet them, and see why they're here." Hiruzen told them as he approached the figure.

*Mysterious figure*

 **"Are you sure THIS was the best way to enter the village?" a voice asked the figure.**

"Whether this it was, or not will be decided... now." He said as several Anbu surrounded him

"Halt! State your name, and reason for being here!" an Anbu announced

"Excuse me Anbu-san, isn't it a little below your pay grade to delegate who enters or leaves the village?" he asked them

"Answer the question. Who are you, and why are you in the centre of the village?" Neko asked him.

"Not until you answer my question~!" he told her.

"Fine. Yes, it is. Now tell us who you are, and why your in the centre of the village!" She demanded as Hiruzen appeared from the group of Anbu.

"Temper~ Temper~. Fine, my name is Onmyō Uzumaki (Cosmic forces/Yin Yang vortex). I came from the Assassin tribe, now I am here to join the academy and be a ninja." Onmyō told them

"That doesn't explain why your in the centre of the village, or why you want to be a ninja in Konoha." Hiruzen asked him

"Thats simple." Onmyō told him

"And what is that?" Hiruzen asked

"Konoha was the closest village, and I wanted to make a dramatic entrance!" he laughed while the Anbu sweat dropped.

"Why do you think that I would allow you to be a ninja?" Hiruzen questioned him

"I don't know? Militaristic Point of view maybe?" He told them as he revealed a complex seal on his gut.

"Which one do you hold?" Hiruzen asked as the ninja readied for battle.

"I think it's the Nine tails. I only found out about it recently." Onmyō told them as they stiffened.

"Do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" Hiruzen asked him as the Anbu readied for combat.  
"I don't know. I've never seen him." Onmyō apologized to him

"Fine, you can stay in the village. BUT, you are going to be closely monitored. If you show any signs of hostility to the village, you will be dealt with." Hiruzen told him

"Ok, well Ja ne!" Onmyō told him as he flickered away.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that that was a good idea?" Neko questioned.

"That's beside the fact. Since Naruto's disappearance, the Hyuuga incident, and the Uchiha massacre, the village is in need of power." Hiruzen told her as the Anbu disappeared to find Onmyō.

*Onmyō*  
 **"Really, Onmyo?" a voice asked him**

"Hey, if I told them 'Hey its Naruto! I know I'm blind, and I've been missing for the last five years but I'm here now!' How do you think that would go?" Naruto asked

 **"Yeah, but really... why did you choose Onmyō?" the voce asked him.**

"What else am I supposed to go as Kurama?" Naruto asked her

 **"I don't know. You should go talk to the Hyuuga girl, I'm going to go to sleep." Kurama told him as she went to sleep.**

"Lazy vixen. Though she is right, it has been a while since I've last 'seen' her." Naruto chuckled as he headed off to meet her.

"I wonder how Hinata's been?" Naruto muttered as he headed over to the Hyuuga District.

 **"I don't know, but she will be pissed. Imagine how pissed she will be since you, and HER left. I would suggest getting a cup and shutting up." Kurama warned him as he sweat dropped.**

"I did't think about that. Fuck... I'm screwed." Naruto stated as he started to slowly head towards the Hyuuga district at a slow pace.

*Hinata*

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has ordered me to retrieve you." A hyuuga member told her

"Thank you Kō-san. I will be in soon." Hinata told him as he bowed, then left.

"Are you training hard Rebendā-hime(Lavander princess)?" a voice called out from the shadow.

'Wait... Rebendā-Hime?' Hinata thought as she remembered the last pweson who said that to her.

*Flashback Hinata age 5*

"Hey Rebendā-hime~. Are you training to hard?" A voice asked the heiress.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I asked you to call me by my name!" Hinata blushed as Naruto chuckled.

*End flashback*

"Naruto...?" Hinata asked as a figure emerged in a burnt orange, long hooded robe. With several letter straps being bound together by a a metal shield with the assassin symbol in the centre. Lastly, he lowered the beaked tip of his hood to reveal long red hair framing his whiskers, and the bandages covering his eyes.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I'm back!" Naruto told her as slapped him with the force of a small bus.

"How can you disappear for five years, then show up and act like nothing happened!?" Hinata yelled as Naruto rubbed the bruised area.

"Yeah, I guess that was deserved." Naruto told her as she hugged her tightly.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Hinata told him as he nodded

"I won't. Have you heard any word from Izanami-chan?" Naruto asked her as she shook her head.  
"No, but _Itachi_ has left the village after the massacre. Everything has been in chaos because of your disappearance and the massacre. Why did you leave?" Hinata asked him.

"I had to. I needed to become stronger. I couldn't defend myself, and I couldn't even dream of protecting you two. I needed to become stronger." Naruto told her as she smiled

"I can't wait to see how strong you've become." Hinata smiled.

"You'll see during the test under Onmyō Uzumaki." Naruto told her as he kissed her on the cheek, then disappeared.

*end*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

Please Review

*Story start*

*Accademy 8:00am*

Today was the final day for the graduating class. Various civilian an clan heir and heiress filed into the academy to take their final test. The most prominate being Choji Akamichi, heir to the Body expansion technique. Shikamaru Nara, the heir to lazy genius clan of Nara men.

Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the mind probing techniques. Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame insect technique. Hinata Hyūga, oldest heiress to the Hyuuga Jūken technique. Older sister to Hanabi Hyūga.

Kiba Inuzuka and his nin-ken Akamaru. Brother to Hana Inuzuka who is the heiress. Sakura Haruno, a civilian decent whose voice can be weaponized. Lastly Sasuke Uchiha, youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the surviving member of the Uchiha Massacre in Konoha.

 **"Looks like _some_ of them." Kurama muttered as Naruto agreed**

"It appears so." Naruto muttered as he flickered from existence.

*Accademy*

"It seems that they are going to take several minutes to arrive here, so I'm going to rest." Naruto muttered as he shot out a small wire and retracted it, drawing him to the ceiling.

 **"I recommend going to sleep just yet. I am sensing several Chūnin level chakra sources, a few Anbu levels and various gennin level chakra sources." Kurama warned him as he sighed.**

'*Sigh* fine.' Naruto thought as he continued to hang from the ceiling and waiting until the remaining students arrived.

*Several minutes later*

"Attention class." Iruka announced as the class continued to talk.

"Attention!" He repeated as they continued to talk.

" _Demon head technique_. **ATTENTION!** " Iruka yelled as they all stopped talking.

"Now that I have you attention. I was going to say that we are going to get a new student." Iruka told them as several voiced their outrage.

"Iruka-sensei, why does this person get to skip the academy years?" Sakura asked him

 **That's because, I have been training for the last few years. I've also received special permission from the Hokage, so do not** **complain to your teacher about this." A voice reverberated through the room as a cloaked figure descended from the roof wearing a cloth covering his entire face.**

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba demanded as the figure sat down in the open chair.

 **"Listen to you teacher and maybe you would know." He told him**

"Ok... Class this is Onmyō Uzumaki." Iruka told them as several people looked at him

"Are you related to the idiot Naruto?" Sasuke asked his fangirls cheered for him

 **"Are** **you related to a clan of stealing, egotistical assholes? The answer is yes." Onmyō told him as the Uchiha and his fangirls fumed.**

"You can't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura yelled at him

 **"Listen Haruno! Genetics or family name plays no** **role in in how someone should be treated. Also, you go around defending a emo child, whose bitching about the murder of his family. My entire island was wiped off the face of the map because of fear. You don't see me bitching about their deaths. Now Iruka-sensei, can you please start this test?" Onmyō asked with a chilling tone.**

"O...ok! Everyone will take one test and answer them to the best of your abilities. After an hour has passed, you will hand in your test. Then, you will head outside to the academy training ground. Lastly we will come back inside and test the academy three technique." Iruka finished as Mizuki started to hand out the tests.

 **"How are you going to do the written test?" Kurama asked**

'Every pencil creates a minor impact and vibrations. I'm using the collective impacts to form an image and answer the questions.' Naruto stated as he began to write down the appropriate vibrations.

 **"That's... fairly smart for a human." Kurama told him.**

'Thanks for that you over grown Plushie.' Naruto chuckled as said Kitsune began to fume

 **Insolent human! I have killed for merely muttering my name. I destroy Mountains, and create Tsunami's with my presence alone! I am a being that strikes fear into the hearts of the strongest mortals. I AM ..." Kurama ranted**

'What you are, is a big fur ball.' Naruto cut off kurama and continued to write his test.

 **"Foolish mortals." Kurama muttered as Naruto waited out the remainder to the test.**

*One hour later*

"Ok everyone, hand your tests to Mizuki. Everyone will head outside for the physical exam." Iruka told them as they began to file out of the room. Except for 'Onmyō' who fazed out of visibility.

*Training field*

"Everyone grab ten shuriken and Kunai. Get into line so we can test your accuracy." Iruka told them as the students collected said items.

"Onmyō, you need to collect your weapons." Iruka told him as he shook his head.

 **"That is not needed. I have my own." Onmyō told him as he pulled out he's arsenal of throwing weapons and a crossbow.**

"O..Ok. Get in line and wait for your turn. First, Kiba Inuzuka. You are currently up." Iruka told hm as the Inuzuka as he readied himself

'This is going to be boring.' Naruto thought as Kiba finished and several people went after him.

 **"These humans get excited over 6/10 and 8/10? In combat, a mistake means death!" Kurama ranted as Naruto nodded.**

'Please, if this is an accurate representation of the future of Konoha, the village is doomed.' Naruto thought as he heard his name called.

"Onmyō Uzumaki, it's your turn." Iruka told him as he got into position

"You can start when your ready." Iruka stated as 'Onmyō' gestured for them to back up.

 **"** **You need to back up." Onmyo told them as he held several knives in each hand.**

"Oh yeah, why's that? I'm an elite. Getting 9/10 on each!" Sasuke told him as his fan girls cheered.

 **"Two reasons. 1. I might miss. 2. If you annoy me** **any more, I won't miss you." Onmyō told him as he leapt into the air and threw all the knives with deadly accuracy. Then pulled out the crossbow, and shot the lodged knives in half. Earning him a 10/10 for each.**

"IRUKA-SENSEI! THERE'S NO WAY HE BEAT SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura screamed as Onmyō ripped a knife out of the target.

 **"Why do you think I couldn't beat _Sasuke!_ " Onmyō asked her as he held the cleanly split knife.**

"Because Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha, and your related to Naruto-baka." Sakura stated like it was fact.

 **"You think that because Sasuke's an Uchiha, he is superior. And, because I'm related to Naruto, so I'm inferior?" Onmyō asked as several people nodded their heads.**

"Yeah. When Sasuke unlocks his Sharingan, he will be invincible." Sakura told him and Sasuke had a shit eating grin on his face. Which caused 'Onmyō' to break down laughing.

 **"Please. During my training, I found the Sharingans weak point. I've even seen the strongest technique, and took it down. One Uchiha thought that the armour the Sharingan granted him was impenetrable, and like everyone else with such ideals, he was wrong.**

 **So before you go around and** **preach about 'Sharingan this.' Or 'Sharingan that' Just Shut up, nothing is perfect. Perfection is just a word people created to seem powerful. To this day, true perfection has only been reached so sparingly, that they are era's apart." Onmyō stated as he headed back inside to finish the last part of the test.**

"Ok, everyone. Head inside so we can finish up the remainder of the test." Iruka ushered them inside to complete it.

 **"What was that rant about the Sharingan about?** **Doesn't _she_ have the Sharingan?" Kurama asked him.**

'She's different. Most Uchiha steal others hard work, while she worked for her power.' Naruto stated as Iruka caught his attention.

Onmyō, please do the _Henge,_ _Bunshin,_ and _Kawarimi_ techniques." Iruka told him as Naruto created several clone, had them _Henge'd_ into a crowd of people, then replaced himself with a chair.  
"...Excellent, you were able to use each technique with perfection." Iruka told him as he handed him the last headband.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. My blindness did not handicap me as much as I thought." He told him as he disappeared in a column of smoke.

*end*


	4. AN

Check the Poll on my page to help me with what I should update.

If you have one that is not on the Poll, Then Review and tell me what I should update


End file.
